Lightning's Birthday
by Tashii-Loves-Music
Summary: A contest entry for Lightning-Fanclub in deviantart. I got 3rd place :3 What happens on Lightning's Birthday


Lightning's 22nd Birthday

The curtain's of Lightning's room were parted slightly allowing golden ribbons of sunlight to streak across the dark room. Lightning has just woken up from a restful sleep. Her rose-pink hair a mess, drifting into her bright azul eyes. Lightning brushed it away looking around the room noticing a large black circular balloon next to her bed. It read 'Happy 22nd Light' in bold sparkly pink font across both sides. Lightning gave it's string a light tug causing it to bob up and down. "There was me hoping for a quite day" said Lightning a smile tugging at her lips. Its going to be a long day she thought.

Serah and Vanille were in the kitchen putting finishing touches to the food they had made for Lightning's party. Serah was swirling thick peach and pink icing onto cupcakes before passing them along to Vanille who wrote '22' on them in thin black icing. Serah smiled as she finished the last cupcake. "Thats the last one!" she exclaimed before giving it to Vanille. "You have some icing on your nose" Vanille giggled as she iced the cupcake and placing it on the cake tier with the others. Serah ran a finger across her nose pulling it back to see a blob of peachy icing on it. "Oops!" laughed Serah licking it off her finger. Then Serah and Vanille picked up the baked goods and wander into the living room.

"Hey Sazh you almost done up there?" asked Snow standing at the bottom of a step ladder looking up at Sazh who was trying to pin the end of a black banner to the wall. "Yep! All done" Sazh replied as he pushed the pin into the wall. Sazh climbed down and Snow and Sazh stood back to admire their handy work. The celing was drapped in thick intwined sashes of midnight black, peach and sun-bleached pink. The dark banner said 'Happy Birthday Light' in curly pink writing. "Wow guys this look amazing" gasped Vanille as she and Serah placed the cupcakes on the table to the side of the room. "Yeah, i knew the colours would look great!" Serah stared in awe. Snow wander over and drapped an arm round Serah. "Of course babe! Your amazing at this" he said affectionantly kissing her forehead. Vanille threw a big smile at Sazh walking over to him. "You did great Sazh" she smiled looking up at him. Sazh ran a hand over his afro his already dark skin deepening slightly, resting his other on her shoulder. "Thank's Vanille" he chuckled shyly.

Fang and Hope were sat on the floor in Hope's room, strands of ice blue and silver ribbon scattered the floor among ripped pieces of deep blue wrapping paper. Fang sighed loudly and fiddled with a piece of stray ribbon. "How can wrapping a present be so stressful" she complained in her soft Australian accent. Hope sat with Lightning's present, a brand new gunblade upgraded and ingraved with her name, on a fresh new sheet of wrapping paper. "It's such an unusual shape how can we possibly wrap it?" Hope pondered. They sat thinking whiles scanning Hope's messy room for an answer. Then Fang found it. "How about using that box?" she asked pointing to the one under Hope's bed. Hope pulled it out opened it and placed the gun blade inside. "It fits perfectly! Now this should be easy" Hope laughed as he and Fang carefully wrapped the box up and tied it with the pale ribbon. "Now lets get downstair before Sunshine beats us there" grinned Fang as they rushed downstairs.

"Quick everyone she's coming!" Fang half whispered as her and Hope dashed into the room. Serah hurried to finish lighting the candles on Lightning's cake, home backed covered in pale pink frosting and shaped like a chocobo with 'Lightning 3' written in black icing, before standing with everyone else in the centre of the room waiting for Lightning to walk in. As soon as they saw Lightning's pink hair they all yelled "Happy Birthday Light!" making Lightning laugh as she saw them all. " I should have known!" Laughed Lightning her ever so rare smiles lightning up her face.


End file.
